Niphead
by Palastana
Summary: For Day 4 of Creampuff Week (blame it on the alcohol and waltzing). Something a little fluffier to make up for yesterday. Hollstein. It involves catnip.


**Disclaimer: Carmilla isn't mine. No rights to or anything, purely head-canon. Enjoy**

Niphead

Hi, Laura Hollis here. Unfortunately, a certain Vampire Roommate's antiques last night destroyed my camera, so todays update is entirely text based. Fun.

It all started last night, when Perry _finally_ got that "formal dance" she's been talking about. The administration okayed it, claiming,

"It should make our less unique students feel slightly less confused in the face of our progressive acceptance methods."

Nobody is really sure what that means, but I think Perry is just happy to have something non-supernatural to focus on.

Anyway, we were at the dance. I'd convinced Carmilla to come with me, because I was kind of hoping she'd remember that time she taught me about the waltz... but she probably thinks that that's sentimental and stupid. On the other hand, she did help me find a dress... although she might have had ulterior motives for that.

The dance was going pretty well. The drinks were provided by the Zetas, so there was some pretty strong alcohol going around and everyone was a little tipsy. That's when LaFontaine and some of her biology classmates started talking to Carmilla. Wondering exactly "How the skeletal transition between human and cat form affects her". Of course, Carmilla has never been very helpful when it comes to answering questions, so she ends up in this _huge_ argument with them within minutes.

So I'm trying to talk them down, when one of the bio majors takes out this really small cloth bag and says,

"I've been curious for a while, but I think this is the perfect time to see if this will work."

This girl shoves the bag in Carmilla's face, and I seriously thought that Carm would lose it. I was ready to pull her away if she decided to swoop forth and suck out all of this girl's blood, or something.

So I guess you could say I was pretty surprised when Carm grabbed the bag and took this big, deep breath, and then turned to me and smiled. And this wasn't her usual smirk, or that cute little happy smile when we kiss... sorry, I might have gotten distracted there. Anyway, she had this big, goofy grin. Lafontaine turns to the girl with the bag and goes,

"Catnip? You gave Carmilla catnip?" Just then Perry comes over from arranging all of the desserts in alphabetical order and she sees Carmilla.

"Carmilla! You seem to be enjoying yourself... I'm glad you're expanding your horizons!"

"Perr, she is high on _catnip_ right now. Of course she's enjoying herself."

"Don't be silly, LaFontaine, catnip only affects cats, and Carmilla is... well at the moment she is not a cat. So Laura, why don't you go dance with her, because she seems so... attached!"

By the way. When Perry said "attached", she meant Carmilla was clinging to my arm and had her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to dance with you, Cupcake." I swear, she was slurring her words.

"Are you sure you don't need to, I don't know, lie down, or something?" I mean, yes, I wanted to dance with her, but I was trying to be a responsible... adulty... adult.

"No, I wanna waltz. Come oooon." Now I could totally tell she was trying to pull the ol' "seduction eyes" on me, but her pupils were all dilated from the catnip and it came out waaay cuter than usual.

"Okay, Carm, come on, we'll do one dance, and then we'll go up to our room... okay?" she nodded pretty eagerly and pulled me towards the dance floor. By the way, she was still holding the catnip and was sniffing it every few seconds. I tried to get it away from her when she took my hand to dance, but her vampiric strength definitely gave her an advantage.

And okay... I may have gotten slightly distracted during the actual dance. I mean, Carmilla was _really_ close. Plus, if that wasn't enough, apparently she becomes rather chatty on catnip. So I was dancing with her, while she was telling me things like,

"You're really, really pretty..." or, "I wanna dance with you foreeeever." Yeah, like I said, distracting. So, we got through the dance and I told Carmilla that it was time to go to our room. She finally agreed when I promised that, yes, I would go with her.

As soon as we got in I started to turn on the camera, because, really, who wouldn't want to see a vampire high on catnip (Wow... I don't think that those words were ever meant to be together). But when Carmilla saw me doing this she grabbed the camera and said,

"No! You have to pay attention to meee." And while we were fighting over the camera the lens broke. Carmilla did it. Was I angry? Yes. Was I able to stay angry? No. Turns out it's pretty easy to forgive someone who is just really happy that you're looking at them.

Carmilla's usually pretty... aloof. I kind of liked seeing this new side to her. I told her to lie down on the bed and she did (still sniffing that catnip!). So I told her to give me the catnip.

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll feel much better if you do?"

"No I won't, I feel great." She wouldn't stop giggling either,

"Carm, what will make you give me the catnip?"

"A trade." As you might imagine, I was feeling pretty apprehensive about what was next, but I asked anyway,

"What do you want in exchange?"

"You! I'll hold onto you instead of this, because you make me feel even better." Now, I know that she was definitely not in her right mind, but that was still really sweet of her. So I took the catnip away and lay down in the bed with her. She hugged me and fell asleep pretty fast. Who knew that she could get tired out so quickly? It was barely 10 pm. So I just went along with it and slept like that last night.

She woke up at noon today. I had been up for a while last night (I may have had some difficulty falling asleep) so I was still in bed too.

"How are you feeling?" Her pupils weren't dilated, but I still wanted to check. Does catnip cause hangovers? She didn't seem to have one, but you never know...

"Crap... Please tell me last night was a dream."

"Was it really that bad?" I mean, she seemed to be enjoying herself at the time.

"Of course it was that bad! I started out acting like an utter lackwit, and ended like a spoiled child. You don't think that that might be a little... I don't know... humiliating?"

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cute. I mean, I don't want to deal with that every day, but you know..."

"Know what?" And the seduction eyes were back. Great.

"Well, it was kind of nice that you wanted to be close to me so much, it was... sweet."

"Of course I want to be close to you, but there are times and places for what we want... and what you want matters too." She stood up and left the room. I have no idea where she was going, but I figured I probably didn't want to know. Just in case it was the biology department.

So we didn't talk about what Carmilla said, because I think she's embarrassed, but I did just find a new camera on my desk with a note saying, "I don't want you going crazy from video withdrawal. -C". So I guess the videos will be coming back next time.


End file.
